In the power generation industry, it is well understood that an exciter, e.g., a brushless alternating current (AC) exciter, is often used to excite a power generator. Brushless AC exciters may include a one-piece cylindrical phase lead shield that is disposed about and rotatable with a driven shaft. The phase lead shield acts as a mechanical support for phase lead conductors that are disposed on a radially outer surface of the phase lead shield. The phase lead shield also provides a barrier for the shaft from flux created by the phase lead conductors. After periods of use, the phase lead shield may have to be removed from the shaft, i.e., to check the shaft for cracking underneath the phase lead shield. The process of removing the phase lead shield involves cutting the phase lead shield off of the shaft, which leaves the phase lead shield un-useable for re-application onto the shaft. Accordingly, a new phase lead shield must be disposed onto the shaft for continued operation of the exciter.
In current designs, other components disposed about the shaft, such as, for example, an exciter coupling, a main lead support/vent seal, diode wheels and components associated therewith, and phase lead support, must be removed from the shaft so that a new one-piece phase lead shield may be positioned onto the shaft.